fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
PriPara☆Stardom
|katakana = プリパラ☆スターダム|direct = Harmony|studio = Spring Clover Productions|airdate = April 2020- March 2021|epis = 50|op = Aiming for a new Stardom!}} is a PriPara fanseries created by CureRay. It's an AU of the original series, featuring different characters. There's confirmed to be at least two series, but it's likely this number will increase to three. Plot See: PriPara☆Stardom Episodes "PriPara, a place where every girl's dreams come true! Every year, thousands of girls are given a Priticket, the key to this paradise! Yet, it's not possible for someone as clumsy as me to become an idol, right?? Or is it??" Characters Idols * : Ai is Pripara's self-proclaimed biggest fan. However, she believes she lacks any qualities a good idol should have. She's pushy, stubborn, and quite hotheaded, and also fails to recognise her limits. Despite this, she can also be caring, selfless, and is very good at memorising songs and dances. She's an elementary student at Paprika Academy, and a lovely type idol at PriPara. Her brand is Twinkle Ribbon. * : Yousei is a fun loving, energetic girl. Her hobby is reviewing sweets, and she will do anything to make others smile. However, she can be selfish, take things too personally, ans has surprisingky low self confidence. She can also be quite emotional. In the real world, Yousei is a middle school student at Paprika Academy called Yuu. In PriPara, Yousei is a pop type, who uses the brand Candy A La Mode. * : Sumire is a cold, usually distant girl, who originally had no interest in PriPara. She saw herself as above these 'childish fun and games'. However, she's intelligent, surprisingly gentle, and like a mother figure to Ai and Yousei. This includes being slightly overprotective. She's a middle school at Paprika Academy, and a cool type at PriPara. Her brand is Holic Trick. * : The eldest of the Shibuki triplets, Mika is a passionate girl, who won't ever let anything drag her down. She's fairly smart, and can be quite strategic. However, she can be harsh often, and takes things too seriously at times. She's a middle school student at Paprika Academy, and a cool type at PriPara. Her brand is Baby Monster. * : The middle Shibuki triplet, Miki is an athletic, upbeat, and overall cheerful girl. She has a large ego, and claims to be the most beautiful and talented idol in all of PriPara. She lacks in brains, and can be an attention hog. Despite this, outside of PriPara, Miki tends to wear more masculine clothing. She's a middle school student at Paprika Academy, and a pop type at PriPara. Her brand is Fortune Party. * : The youngest of the Shibuki triplets, Miku is a calm, gentle, and sweet girl who likes to help others. However, she doesn't have much of a presence, and tends to live in her sisters' shadows. She's often too trusting at times too, which gets her into trouble at times. She's a middle school student at Paprika Academy, and a lovely type at PriPara. Her brand is Twinkle Ribbon. * : A famous, major rank idol at Pripara. She's serious, yet kind, and fairly curious. However. she refuses to make friends for some reason. Her civilian identitiy is unknown, but sh's a lovely type idol, who uses the brand Marionette Mu. Managers * : Kouma is the manager for the unit Smile For You. She's a sweet hearted, gentle pony, who will do anything for her idols. However, she's fragile, shy, and gets easily flustered. She's determined to gain more confidence, in order to support her idols. She ends her sentences with "~pon" * : Nene is the manager for the unit DoReMi. He's an overly confident mouse, with a large ego. However, he's a talented manager, who cares for the triplets very much, even risking his job to help them succeed. He ends his sentences with "~zumi" * : Feni is Asana's manager. Minor Characters Locations Songs Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:PriPara